Late Night
by wishingforwit
Summary: Blake and Melissa come back from a date.


Blake pulled up just outside the gate to Melissa's apartment complex, keeping his headlights off as he parked, letting the light from the lone street lamp illuminate the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned down the music, letting it play softly in the background, the radio flashing the time; 12:26 AM. "You would think with the mini golf place closing at 11, that we would have been back a lot sooner," he mused, shifting in his seat and leaning against the arm rest to get closer to her. The street lamp outside casting a shadow across Melissa's face but he was still able to see her smile when she spoke. "Well you're the one who wanted to stop at the pretzel truck after we left the park," Melissa chuckled, unbuckling her seatbelt as well, smiling over at him.

"Hey! I was hungry! Winning sure can cook up an appetite," he teased. Laughing Melissa rolled her eyes and scooted over in her seat, leaning her head sideways against the headrest, "You beat me this time Blake, but I'll for sure win the next game we play." Blake smiled over at her as she laughed. Even after knowing her for months now, he still can't help but smile whenever he hears her laugh, which is one of the primary reasons why he tries to be the one to bring that smile to her face.

"I'm sure you will," he said, reaching for her hand, "Besides, of course we had to stop for pretzels; you have to treat a pretty lady to some fine cuisine when you take her out on a date."

Smiling down at their hands as she laced them together, Melissa blushed at the words _pretty lady_. She thought she would be use to it by now, he always was giving her little compliments, but she still got the butterflies each time; a feeling she had grown accustomed to.

"Pretzels from a truck, how romantic," she teased, "Although I am impressed that you were able to finish 3 of them in under 5 minutes," she added, laughing.

"You should be," he teased back, smiling down at their hands, "Besides you witnessed a new record, I've never ate that many, that fast before." Melissa let out a laugh, "Well I'm honored that you shared that experience with me." Blake chuckled again, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. _She has got soft hands_ he thought, loosening his hand from hers so that he could instead play with her fingers.

Melissa's expression softened as she watched him smile at their joined hands, "I had fun tonight Blake," she said. He looked back up at her giving her a warm smile. He lifted up the arm rest separating the two of them, so that he could scoot closer to her, "I'm glad you did," he said pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, just so he could watch her scrunch it up, "I always have fun when I'm with you."

The kiss had the desired affected as Melissa scrunched up her nose, "I do too," she replied with a shy smile.

Smiling, Blake leaned over to press a soft, quick kiss to her lips. Melissa's heart fluttered, like it always did when he kissed her, and kissed him back softly, a smile fighting its way to her face. He felt her smile and gave her hand a squeeze, deciding that if he didn't stop kissing her now, he wouldn't want to stop.

As soon as she felt him begin to pull away, she chased after his lips, putting her hand to his neck to pull him in for another soft kiss. Blake closed his eyes as she pressed in again, moving his free hand to grip her waist, pulling her in closer. He didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing her.

Almost as soon as that soft kiss ended, Melissa took the liberty of initiating a slower one that made her shiver before taking a soft breath against his lips. Eyes still closed, he let go of her hand and brought it up to touch her cheek, loving the feeling of the shiver running through her. He smiled and nudged her nose before bringing her lips back to his and running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

As her lips parted at their own accord, Melissa could feel the warmth gathering in her cheeks, and was pretty sure he could feel it too. Her fingers slipped from the side of his neck, curling into the bottom of his hair, as she meet his tongue with a teasing flicker of her own. He inhaled against her cheek as he met her tongue again, his grip on her waist tightening. The taste of her whenever they kissed was one he craved whenever they were apart.

Melissa inhaled once his tongue dragged along hers, their kiss stifling the soft noise forming at the back of her throat. Blake shivered as warmth washed over him in a quick wave, breaking away from her lips for a shaky breath. Blake leaned his forehead against Melissa's as she pressed in to brush her lips against his. He smiled as her lips ghosted over his own; he placed a hand under her chin, pulling her face in closer as he kissed her harder. Melissa's lungs emptied of whatever air she had left, Blake's kiss taking it right out of her.

One thing Melissa has realized is the lack of need to think whenever they kissed. It might have been this or perhaps even instinct that drove her; but she fumbled just a bit in the small space of Blake's car until she was straddling his lap, her lips still firmly attached to his. Blake hummed against her lips as she moved to sit on his lap. He held onto her hips tightly, as Melissa held his face in between her hands, tilting his chin up to deepen their kiss.

Blake broke the kiss to catch his breath, his lips descending to her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin lightly. Melissa let out a soft moan and slipped one hand back into this hair, tugging lightly. Blake shivered once more feeling her throat hum against his lips. "Fuck," he breathed, pressing in more eagerly as he moved across her throat to the other side of her neck. "That feels good," she whispered, arching her neck for him. Blake smirked against her neck, nipping at her skin lightly. His hands squeezed her hips moving his hands down and running them over her thighs.

"If you leave a mark, it's gonna be a pain to cover up," Melissa breathed into his ear. "Whoops," Blake smirked running his tongue over the spot he nipped at, "Too late." Melissa laughed pulling his lips up and back to her own, pressing in for a hard open kiss. Blake responded back eagerly, meshing their tongues together. Melissa smiled against his lips, another sound humming in her throat.

Without thinking about it, his hips moved on their own accord, grinding up against Melissa's. _Shit, _he thought, hoping he didn't press too far. Melissa's breath caught in her throat as his hips moved up into hers, drawing out a soft sound from her. A heat rushing under her skin, one she hadn't felt in quite some time. She rolled her hips on her next exhale, her fingertips dragging across the back of his neck. A shiver ran through Blake as he let out a groan, wounding his arms tightly around her waist, leaning forward and pressing his lips harder against hers when – _BEEEEEEP! _

The car honk jolted them both out of their daze, jumping apart. "Oh my god, that scared the shit out of me," he laughed, "good job Melissa," Blake jokingly added. "What!? You're the one who pushed me into the stirring wheel," Melissa laughed, her hands dropping to his shoulders.

"Now, now, there's no need to point fingers, we're both equally to blame," Blake teased, lacing his hands together behind her back. Melissa let out a giggle. Her cheeks were still flushed, her lips swollen, and her hair was a mess; but Blake still thought she still looked like the cutest person ever. She ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair as she glanced back at the flashing time. 12:48 am. She inwardly groaned. "I should probably go inside now."

Blake leaned back, running them palms of his hands along her thighs, "Mh-kay. I'll walk you do your door." He said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He reached over and unlocked the driver side door and opening it up for her. Melissa used his shoulders to brace herself as she eased off his lap and climbed out the door, the night air cooling her warm, flushed skin.

Blake placed a hand on her back to help guide her off his lap and out the door. He reached over and grabbed her bag off the floor of the car before climbing out after her and pocketing his keys. "C'mon," he said with a smile. She started walking, taking the lead to her apartment. Blake walked up to her side, throwing his free arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side. She wound her arms around his waist, looking up at him and smiling.

"What are you all smiling about," he mused when he caught her staring at him. "Mhmm, nothing," she replied back with a cheeky smile. "Whatever you say," he said playfully rolling his eyes. "Now come on and lead the way, I always get lost looking for you apartment in the dark." "Well actually we just passed it but I didn't want to say anything." "And why is that?"

"Because," she said, grabbing his hands and pulling him back towards her door, "I didn't want the night to end."

"Well," he started, following her lead, "The soon you go home and go to sleep, the sooner morning will come, and the sooner I can come over and we can spend a busy day doing nothing. How does that sound?" he asked once they reached her door handing her, her bag. "As long as you bring breakfast with you, I think that idea sounds perfect." She smiled, digging in her bag for her house keys. "Of course I'll bring breakfast; I'll even bring some hot chocolate if you're lucky."

She got the door unlocked but kept it closed keeping one hand on the knob; just in case Farley decided to run out, she could already hear her whining at the door. She turned and placed one hand on Blake's stomach before standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss to his lips. "I already feel lucky," she smiled into the kiss.

Blake smiled back, bringing her in for one more sweet kiss, "I'll see you in the morning okay?" "Okay." "Goodnight Babe." One more kiss. "Goodnight Blake."

Melissa headed inside and pressed her back to her closed door, letting out a small squeal. Her little moment was ruined as Farley started jumping up and down against her leg. "Okay, okay girl come on, let's go get ready for bed." Her little girl followed her into her room, her tail swinging from side to side.

36 minutes later, Melissa was curled up in bed with her latest romance book and Farley curled up against her side. She was just starting to nod off when the sound of the doorbell ringing woke her up. Confused, she got up and crept carefully to the door. _Who would be at her apartment at 1 in the morning?_

Taking a sneaky peak through the peephole, she saw a familiar flop of hair, smiling she opened the door. "Couldn't get enough of me could you?"

Blake turned around, wearing a pair of sweats, with one arm hidden in his jacket. Once she answered the door he quickly took in her appearance as she stepped aside to let him in. She had taken off her makeup from the day and had thrown her curly hair up into a loose pony. She even had on his Miami shirt that he lent her and a pair of loose pajama shorts. He couldn't help but smile at her, she just looked perfect.

"I could never get enough of you," he mused as he stepped inside. She blushed and looked down with a shy smile, "So what are you really doing here?" Smiling he reached his free arm behind into his back pocket to pull out her iphone, "You left this in the car." "You drove all the way back here just to give me back my phone?" "Any excuse to come back and see you," he said kissing her cheek. "Wellllllll, since you came, there's really no reason for you to drive all the way back to your place," She said with a mischievous smile, closing the door and locking it behind her. "Was kinda hoping you'd say that," he laughed, pulling his arm out of his jacket to reveal little Milli in his hand. Melissa let out a laugh, "You just knew I'd say that didn't you?" Blake placed Milli on the ground letting her run off on her little legs to find Farley, "No but I was hoping," he said kicking off his shoes and placing his hands on her hips. Melissa snaked her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to fit her mouth to his for a drawn out kiss. "Well come on then Mister, let's go to bed," Melissa said, grabbing his hand. Blake smiled and followed her towards her room, where the puppies had already made themselves at home on her bed. "But you're still getting breakfast for us in the morning," Melissa smiled, placing one more goodnight kiss to Blake's lips before climbing into bed.


End file.
